Applewisker's Revenge
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: This is for my secret clan challenge "Wings of something" Rated T for no reason I don't own warriors


**Btw coldheart is a light gray tabby since i didn't want to mess up the sotryline think Gone had.**

* * *

I scowled at my clanmates. Ever since my wings got torn I have been bitter. I wanted to get revenge on the cat who tore them. I knew who did it can why it happened. The reason was because my wings allowed me to places beyond what normal cats knew. I had a secret lover,Coldheart. I thought that name was just because of his pelt but when it was too late i realized why he was named that. That moonless and starless night we met by the old twoleg place again but this time while I was waiting for him he leaped upon me and tore my wings and killed me. I had killed cats in my clan after i died secretly murdering them in their dreams. I knew all the cats I picked off were related to Coldheart in some way. Brother,sister,mother,father. I knew i was striking a blow to him each time I killed them. Though i never see him wail i can see the sadness in his eyes when he looks upon their dead bodies.

This night I had a new plan. I knew where Coldheart was when he dreamed and now could attack him each night until he goes crazy and kills himself. I prowled around his dream making a growling noise occasionally growling and watching him turn his head but not find the noise. I saw him getting more paranoid as I continued to make the soudn each time I prowled around the bushes. I saw the fear in his eyes and hear him utter a quiet"Is anybody there?,". I smirked knowing that he was scared. I continued making those sounds inside his dreams each night to drive him crazy. After 5 nights of that when he entered his dream his fur was dull,matted and filthy. I knew i was seceding my mission. I then started the crazy voices in his head. They were sounds of my voice saying over and over again. "You killed me now you shall be killed yourself!," I followed him through the forests scarign away his prey and causing him to jump. I learned what scared him and used it to frighten him out of his fur. Soon he was declared metal disordered and the clan soon thought it was better to put him down so his sufferings would end. He was killed by the executer who was always the rouge,Blood. Coldheart died muttering about a curse which involed all the stuff i did to him. Satisfied with my revenge i retreated back to the dark forest.

I soon noticed there was another cat who was a bold as Coldheart and always acted like him. Soon i realized that he had been reborn as a brown tabby named Thornkit. The leaders were diffrent and so were the cats and soon the story of Coldheart was lost. Applewisker hated Coldheart and grated thornkit but couldn't bring herself to kill a kit after she helped deliver so many. She retreated into the darkness of the Dark Forest until Thornkit turned into Thornpaw.

5 moons later Applewisker followed Thornpaw. He looked everything like Coldheart but had a brown instead of gray pelt. She was determined to torture Coldheart's spirirt for all eternity after he killed her tore her wings. Her mind muddled by revenge she bounded off into the forest after Thornpaw. She saw that Thornpaw had caught a mouse and was now chasing a squirrel. She saw how close she was to the Thunderpath and how easy it would be to lure Thornpaw into the path of monsters. She startled the squirrel and it raced onto the Thunderpath. Thornpaw raced after it to catch it. Applewisker looked at the monster at the far side of the Thunderpath and Thornpaw padding back with his prey. Applewisker silently willed the monster to come faster to slam into Thornpsw but the monster sped hey only after Thornpaw had stepped off.

Thornpaw just wouldn't die. Everything Applewisker tried Thornpaw came out alive. Now he was receiving his warrior name. It was Thornheart. Applewisker hissed. It was the same seconds part as Coldheart. She felt more hate twords this cat who killed her. Who when she begged for mercy ignored her and tore her wings then killed her. She stalked the proud warrior through the forest the next day with torn up winds folded next to her sides. She was dead so Thornheart couldn't see her but she could see him. She caused noises that seemed to have no source and caused prey to go running off. If Applewisker was still the old Applewisker who didn't get her wings torn up and ripped maybe this wouldn't have happened. Coldheart sealed his fate when he merciless killed Applewisker. He also sealed the fate of his recarnation. His spirit was sealed inside a seal of torture when on that moonless and starless night he killed her.

Applewisker floated down next to the Thunderpath. She calmly groomed herself while Thornheart's clanmate's ran forward. He had been hit by a monster while chasing a squirrel set up by Applewisker. She sneered at the group of cats. She knew that Thornheart was close to death and any medicine cat had a low chance of healing him but to make sure she tapped her tail on his head and he started trashing. It caused his wounds to open and soon he was dead. Satisfied with her work she retreated back into the dark forest finished with her revenge against the cat who ripped her wings still they were nothing but shreds.

* * *

**I know this might not fit in since it was different on the challenge page but im or the best person to give a main cat. **


End file.
